The present invention relates to a collider chamber apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for increasing the number of molecular collisions that occur in a fluid and further relates to using artificially induced movement to increase the heat of a fluid.
Many devices are known that use motion to manipulate fluids. For example, common household blenders use rotary motion of a stirring blade to mix or froth fluids. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,702 issued to Lamb et al. (see FIG. 4 of Lamb et al.) discloses a device for mixing fluids to increase chemical reactions between multiple reactants. As yet another example, centrifuges are known for using rotary motion to separate solid particles suspended in a fluid from the fluid. All these devices induce some type of motion in a fluid to change some of the fluid's properties in a desired fashion.
It is also known that application of heat to a fluid will increase the speed of molecules in that fluid. However, it has heretofore been unknown to use motion to produce fundamental changes in the properties of a fluid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collider chamber apparatus for increasing and controlling the number of molecular collisions occurring in a fluid.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a collider chamber apparatus that induces movement in a fluid and thereby increases the temperature of the fluid.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a collider chamber apparatus that adds kinetic energy to a fluid and converts that kinetic energy into thermal energy.